


Tumblr Drabbles

by NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Or am I ashamed, Ra's is evil loopy grandpa who cares and it's fun to write, You can safely assume that most of this is jondami and somehow I am not surprised at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Things that people request over my Tumblr!





	1. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> _Older!JonDami where Jon asks Damian to prom_

Honestly, Jon knows that this is a long shot. 

Really 

It’s just that all of his friends have paired off for dates with other people and Mom is _insisting_ even when Jon has stated before that he’d much rather spend the night with Damian. 

And that is where the lightbulb went off inside Jon’s head. 

Why not ask Damian? 

After all, if he brings Damian, he won’t be alone and awkward. 

Jon thinks it’s a genius plan. 

(And if he _happens_ to have a crush on Damian since he was ten, well. 

Nobody needs to know that bit of information.) 

And so that brings Jon here, two days before prom-and _wow_ is his heart beating fast; if Damian says yes, will this be a date? 

Panic swells in Jon’s chest; he hadn’t thought this through enough! 

Just as he’s about to bolt and never come back because _oh my god, be was going to ask Damian on a **date**. Howcould he have ever thought this was a good idea-_

The door opens and out steps Damian, and Jon can feel his heart stumble in it’s steady beat like it has since hr was ten and Damian smirked at him for the first time. 

“Jon? What are you doing here?” Damian asks, leaning against the doorway. 

Jon sucks in a breath as his eyes travel over Damian’s body. 

Damian had grown up lean. Lean and wiry with muscles that are hard earned. He kept his mother’s features, dark skin and almond green eyes and arched eyebrows- 

But there is Bruce in him. In the thin lips and ears and black hair that refuses to be tamed. 

All in all, Damian grew up to be a very attractive person that loves to haunt Jon and everyone he talks to. 

It takes Damian snapping in front of his eyes to get Jon out of his daze. Heat flooding his cheeks, Jon turns his head. 

Damian looks distinctly unimpressed. 

“Jon, what did you come here for? I have to train.” 

He really doesn’t. Years of religious training and fights have left Damian a fighting machine that’s very hard to beat. 

Of course, Jon doesn’t say that. 

No, instead, a mess of words come out of his mouth. 

“Mom says that I need to go to prom even though I really don’t want to and I don’t have a date and I thought that you could come with me but I just realized it’s literally a date and I’ve had a crush on you since forever and-” 

A slim finger on his lips stops Jon short. 

“Jon, all I got from that is prom and date and no date. I’m presuming that you do not have someone to go with you and wanted to see if I could.” 

Helplessly, Jon nods, face turning red from Damian’s closeness. 

No, really. Damian is maybe a inch from him. 

As Jon tries to keep his thoughts clean, Damian takes away his finger and replaces it with his lips. 

“And my answer is yes.” Damian says, stepping away lightly before Jon could gather his senses. 

When he finally does, Damian is gone and Jon has a date to the prom. 

And a date with Damian. 

_Yes._


	2. Jason & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> _Request for some good old fashioned Jason and Damian bonding?_

It's quiet night, and Jason is suspicious. 

Nothing is quiet in Gotham. 

Something must be happening. 

And Jason’s right. 

Because about a half a block away from the end of Jason’s turf, is Damian. 

Fighting and clawing and cursing and- 

Jason recognizes that kind of snarl. 

He’s seen it everyday, in the survivors of Crime Alley, in the mobsters that have faced death too many times to be scared if it. 

In himself. 

It’s the snarl of a person who’s meet death and got away. 

But why- 

Then Jason remembers the date, the specific numbers of tomorrow, and realizes that it’s tomorrow is the day of the kid’s death. 

_Why is he alone?_ Jason thinks furiously. _Why isn’t anyone with him?_

A lucky kick makes Damian stagger back, and he’s been fighting for too long, Jason can tell, and so he collapses the ground, exhausted and fire gone. 

The three thugs, bruised though they may be, grin and move in, knifes and guns emerging from pockets and other hiding places. 

How lucky is he, Jason wonders as he finishes loading his own guns, that these are not his men? 

_Extremely._

Jason leaps down to land on one’s back just as he’s about to cut up a line in Damian’s face. 

Jason plucks the handle out of the air and stabs it into the fat hand of the man below him. 

A scream echoes in the alleyway, and Jason doesn’t fight the viscous grin that spreads across his face. 

But Damian still doesn’t wake up. 

A confused battle happens when the other two realize that their ‘friend’-and here Jason snorts; there’s no friends among thug associates-had been taken down and they’re next. 

And through the shouts and shots fired, Damian doesn’t move. 

And Jason doesn’t move from his protective position on front of him.

* * *

When Damian wakes up, Jason’s in the kitchen preparing a meal that he knows the kid likes. 

Apparently, Dick’s on a mission with his old teammates, and so won’t be back until two days in the future. 

Bruce is in space. 

Tim is with the Titans and hasn’t been heard of in days. 

Babs is stuck doing something else-most likely helping Dick. 

Steph is with Tim. 

Cass is in Hong Kong. 

And Alfred’s in London. 

Damian’s been alone for three days at least. 

Jason wants to snap someone’s _neck_. 

You don’t leave person alone on the day that they died or the days leading up to it. 

“… Todd?” Damian’s small voice makes Jason turn around, and there Damian stands, drowning in Jason’s old shirt. 

“Yeah, kid?” Jason replies, making sure to keep his volume low. 

He knows from personal experience that anything near the loudness of your killer near your death day is a bad idea. 

Damian shifts, little nose wrinkling in brief confusion. 

“… Why am I here?” 

Instead of answering, Jason kneels and hugs him gently. 

Damian freezes before burying his face in Jason’s neck. 

Jason can feel the small tremors and the tears staining his shirt, but he doesn’t care. 

Not when Damian is falling apart in his arms. 

And, for them, it’s enough. 

It has to be. 

After all, Jason is the only one who can understand Damian and Damian is the only one who can understand Jason. 

Same experiences. Different circumstances. 

Same damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They bonded. Yes.


	3. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi Nike! Can I request Damian confessing his feelings to Jon for the first time, at a really bad time? Like mid-mission, it just kinda spills out?_

It’s a really terrible time for these thoughts. 

Damian knows this. 

And yet the admiring and-Damian shivers at this-loving thoughts still fill his mind. 

Really, Jon is just.. 

Jon is just fighting. 

Really. No reason for these… Fairly frequent thoughts to bubble up now. 

Damian’s brain apparently disagrees. 

_Look! Look at the way he narrows his eyes! Look at the way he effortlessly tears apart that metal!_ His mind sighs, oblivious to Jon’s horrible stance. 

_But he’s a idiot!_ Damian thinks back, resolutely ignoring the way his cheeks heat up. 

He doesn’t have a crush on Jon. 

(Damian may or may not have been in denial over this very fact for weeks now, even when he knows very well that he’s… In love is too strong a sentiment… Right?) 

But then Jon casually kicks down a wall and Damian sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. 

Now that- 

And Jon turns back to face him with a wide smile that crinkles the edges of his eyes and Damian loses all thoughts. 

“Hey, Robin. We better get going.” 

Damian, not yet recovered from the sight of Jon with the evening sun behind him and that farm boy smile and the destruction at his feet, mutters, “I love you.” 

Jon freezes, those blue eyes going wide. “What?” 

“Nothing!” Damian answers hurriedly, firing his grappling gun towards to nearest rooftop and fleeing. 

Damnit, that was the worst possible time to realize that and actually _say it_. 

_Fuck!_


	4. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _can I request jon going to dick and confessing his feelings for damian and asking really shyly whether or not dick thinks damian likes him back?_

Dick knows today is going to be eventful. 

He woke up by falling off the bed. 

On the _right side_ of the bed, to be precise, and that’s what really clinched it for Dick. 

Problem is, he doesn’t know when the drama is going to begin. 

But when Jon walks up to him with red cheeks and red ears, Dick knows this is where his day begins. 

With Jon and his obvious crush on Damian. 

Dick feels like he should’ve grabbed that popcorn. 

This is going to be both fun and heart warming. 

He can’t _wait_.

* * *

Jon is incredibly nervous. 

Dick can tell-it’s in his movements. 

Hey, he _was_ trained by the Big Bad Bat. 

Jon opens his mouth and Dick feels ecstatic. 

Finally, after months of waiting for basically everyone, Jon finally realized that he likes Damian. 

Well. 

Everyone else says like, but Dick says love. 

But. Back to the matter at hand. 

“Dick?” 

Jon’s voice is soft, and Dick feels vaguely guilty for thinking like he was; this is clearly a big shock to Jon even if it isn’t for Dick. 

“Yes, Jon?” Dick replies, hoping to God that his excitement isn’t showing. 

Jon fidgets and looks away, unnatural blue eyes flitting around the room. 

“Um. I _may_ have a crush on Damian?” He makes it sound like a question, and Dick is faintly displeased that he did. 

Then again, Jon is only, what, eleven? 

Gotta give him credit. 

Jon’s gone silent, Dick notes. He’s watching Dick like he expects something. 

Oh yeah. Acknowledgment. 

Dick waves his hand; he can’t trust himself not to give anything away. Mainly the fact that Damian has had a crush on Jon since forever and is still in denial about it. 

Jon draws strength from that single gesture and soldiers on. 

“And I’m wondering if you think Damian likes me back.“ 

Jon goes silent after that, twisting his cape in his hands and avoiding eye contact as Dick pretends to think it over. 

It’s been obvious, really. 

Honestly, you could put Damian and Jon into the same room and instantly hear the air crackle with tension. 

Something had to give and it turns out it’s Jon. 

Dick slowly nods, and watches in amusement as Jon positively lights up. 

_Does he really have no idea how cute he is?_ Dick wonders as Jon prances around the room, cheering. 

He’s lucky that nobody’s kidnapped him, Kryptonian or not. 

Then again, Damian _is_ crushing on him, so there’s his protection. 

A irritate Damian is a dangerous boy, be he Robin or Damian. 

Dick shrugs, gets up, and dresses for the day. 

Jon had come at eight in the morning. 

Dick needs to change. 

There’s bound to be more of this today. 


	5. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> _Request for Jon meeting the batfam for the first time after he and Damian's first date? They tease him, Jon blushes cutely, etc?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aged up the characters. Jon is about sixteen with Damian being eighteen and they’ve got their shit together.
> 
> So keep that in mind.

Jon feels _amazing_. Like nothing could ever drag him down.

His first date with Damian has gone _perfectly_

No embarrassing himself. No crisis that they needed to fight. 

Just him and Damian going to see a movie-A Dog’s Purpose, during which Jon had cried and Damian had shed a tear or two-and going to dinner at Olive Garden. 

(Jon was told by Damian himself that he loves their salad.) 

Nothing went wrong! 

And now he’s dropping Damian off at the Manor, gently lowering him down from the bridal carry he was in, and saying goodbye. 

“Bye, Damian!” Jon says, grinning. 

Damian gives a small smile and waves, his too-large sweatshirt sliding down his wrists, before his face turns pale. 

Before Jon can ask what’s wrong, he’s tackled by Damian. 

So now he’s on his back with Damian straddling his hips. 

Jon’s brain promptly shortens out. 

He vaguely hears Damian shouting _What the hell Drake?_ which tells him that this is Tim Drake, and that he should really get up but Damian is still on him and Jon can’t really be bothered to do that right now. 

“I had to get your attention somehow.” 

“And that involves throwing a Kryptonite laced bat-a-rang at us?” Damian sounds pissed and Jon agrees, but then Damian overbalances and almost falls, and so Jon puts his hands on Damian’s legs to keep him balanced. 

(And no, he doesn’t enjoy the flex of muscles underneath his fingers, no he does not. 

And no, he doesn’t think of how dangerous Damian is with these legs and no, he doesn’t blush. 

Shut up.) 

Damian sits back on Jon’s legs as he continues arguing with Tim, and Jon keeps his hands on Damian and he’s quite content to stay there. 

Well, until a shadow looms over him and Jon tilts his head back to see a man with a gun. 

“Todd! Put the gun down!” 

“Now, now Baby Bat, I’m just teasing him.” Todd-holy shit that’s Jason Todd-laughs. 

Damian huffs and climbs off of Jon with the grace befitting of his profession as a vigilante. “Yes, I can see that.” His tone is dripping sarcasm as he tugs Jon to his feet. 

“Calm down, Dami. We just wanna see if he’s not with you to get into your pants.” Jon looks up to see Dick and blushes. 

“I’m not.” He squeaks under Jason’s loud, _Yeah, have you read the tabloids? Plenty of people want to do that._

Damian starts shouting at his siblings, hand tight on Jon’s, and Jon might be more embarrassed than he’s ever been in his life, but he’s happy right where he is. 


	6. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
> _How about a misunderstanding where Damian sees or overhears something that makes him think Jon doesn't want him or doesn't feel the same and basically breaks his heart. When Jon comes to find out what's wrong, he's faced with an overprotective batfam that blows everything over proportion. So angst with a happy ending?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for angst. I honestly tried.

Damian blows into the Manor with a stony face, red eyes and bloody drawings.

Everyone’s concerned. 

What happened? 

Bruce sends in Dick to find out. 

Dick fails. 

Spectacularly. 

He’s driven out of Damian’s bedroom by bat-a-rangs, paper weights, and general insults. 

So, collectively, they send in Alfred. 

With him, he brings tea and most of Damian’s favorite foods as a peace offering. 

They stay in Damian’s bedroom for about three hours, and when Alfred emerges with a cart of empty plates, his face is faintly angry. 

And that is enough to set everyone on edge. 

“What happened, Alfred?” Tim asks, taking the lead. He might not like the kid that much, but he’s family. 

And no one is allowed to hurt him. 

“It seems that Mister Kent has forgotten how much he means to Master Damian and,” He stops to clear his throat. “Taken up relations with another.” 

The effect of his words is instantaneous. Dick runs into Damian’s room, ignoring his protests while he hugs him and swears revenge. 

Tim is immediately on his phone, finding new and creative way to ruin Jon’s life-it’s a wonder a person can do with enough connections and money. 

Jason curses, punches the wall, and paces, silently swearing to make Jon’s life a living hell. 

And through it all, Bruce is channelling Batman, making the lights around him darker and Jon shiver from his room. 

(For those who don’t know, only Bruce can do this. Bruce and Alfred.) 

All in all, Jon has pissed off the most powerful family on the planet-the Wayne family.

* * *

Jon comes the next day, his flannel shirt as obvious as day to the Bats gathered on the front lawn. 

They had prepared. 

Extremely. 

Damian is still in his room, sketching out his former boyfriend’s gruesome death. 

His family is determined to keep it that way. 

Jon lands lightly, and promptly leaps back into the air to avoid a devastating kick to his neck generously provided by Tim. 

He is then shot at by Jason. 

And given a harsh punch by Bruce. 

And then he’s knocked to the ground with Dick on his back, and Jon is very confused. 

“You really think we’d let you get away with it?” Bruce snarls with the Batman growl in his voice. 

Jon shivers; even now after a few years of knowing him and knowing that he’s just a exasperated parent, that still scares the shit out of him. 

“Look, there’s been a misunderstanding.” 

Tim snorts, twirling his bo staff with one hand in dizzying circles. “Forgive us if we don’t believe you.” 

“It’s true!” Jon insists, pushing against the weight on his back. He failed, but that was because Jason has stuck a Kryptonite shard next to him. 

“Look, my friend Riley was being harassed by this guy at the mall and he wouldn’t give up. Riley was getting nervous because the guy was literally following him around so he asked me if I could pretend to be his boyfriend to get the guy off his back.” 

Jon sighs, shifting a little. “I said yes because Riley isn’t a person to get nervous easily and besides the guy was about twenty anyways. So I walked up to them, said typical couple things, and led him away. I guess that’s what Damian saw.” 

“Replacement?” Jason asks, but Tim is already hacking into the security cameras. 

“It’s true.” 

Dick stands, grabs the Kryptonite, and gives a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Jon.” 

Jon sighs and sits up. “It’s fine. Can I go talk to Damian now?” 

“Mister Kent, I would recommend having someone as a shield. Master Bruce will do.” Alfred interrupts from the doorway, looking dignified as ever. 

“Hi, Alfred.” Jon groans, raising a hand in greeting.

“Good day, Mister Kent.” Alfred nods his hello and disappears into the Manor. 

Jason cackles, strolling-yes, _strolling_ his way to his bike. “Good luck, Bruce.” 

Bruce looks around for an ally among his children and finds Tim gone and Dick whistling innocently. 

Damnit, his kids are traitors. 

“Come on then, I don’t want my boyfriend angry at me any more than necessary.” Jon says, marching into the Manor. 

“Fine.” Bruce bites out, following his son’s not-cheating-boyfriend. 

Bruce is putting his life on the line, his children owe him _big time._

And Bruce is going to _collect._


	7. Tim & Damian, background JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Can I request a ficlet where 16 y/o Damian is confused about why he feels all warm and fuzzy and hazy around Jon? He has honestly no idea; at first he thinks it's allergies, then thinks that maybe someone has put an odd spell/curse on him? Then when he rules that out, he goes to one of his brothers for advice (your pick for which one), and his brother just laughs and ruffles his hair and has to explain that he has a crush on Jon and should ask him out on a date?_

Damian is a terror in the night, a trained assassin, the son of Batman.

Damian is a sixteen year old boy with absolutely no grasp on how to be normal. 

So when Jon makes his face hot like he’s been training for hours, and his stomach feel like there’s a strange flying in it, or when he’s overly nervous about what he says around Jon, or when he feels warm and…. Fuzzy for lack of a better word. 

_Perhaps I have allergies._ Damian thinks as his face heats up without his consent again the moment Jon gives a delighted laugh. 

So he stays away from Jon for a couple days, figuring it’s something from the farm. 

His allergies don’t go away-the same thing happens when he thinks about Jon and eventually he misses him so much, Damian goes to visit. 

_Maybe a witch cursed me._ Is Damian’s second solution, and so he researches curses to see if that is it a how he could get rid of this curse. 

It is not a curse. 

Damian is puzzled. 

_I will have to ask one of my siblings._ Damian decides as Jon drags him across the fair, pointing happily at rides. 

The next day, Damian goes hunting. 

He’s stuck asking Tim, since Damian simply can’t wait any longer for a answer, no matter how much he hates having to ask him. 

(Dick is in Bludhaven, and Jason is with his friends. Damian wants a brother’s opinion on this because of reasons _he’s not quite willing to say.)_

“Drake. I require your help.” Damian says as Tim falls out of his chair in surprise. 

Tim hasn’t slept in five days. 

Damian makes a mental note to sedate him with a drug he hasn’t developed a resistance to. 

“Drake.” Damian repeats 

“Oh hey, Demon Brat. What…” Tim stops to yawn. “What’s going on?” 

Damian shifts on his feet. Tim catches that and narrows his eyes, making his exhaustion disappear through sheer force of will because Damian never does that. 

“What happened?” Tim demands, sitting up straight in Father’s chair. 

“I need your help.” 

Tim leans back, wary. “With what?” 

Damian clears his throat. “I’m experiencing some _odd_ symptoms around Jon and I don’t know what they come from.” 

“And you come to me?” 

“Believe me, Drake, I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to.” Damian drawls condescendingly. 

Tim scowls. “Fine, give me the-the _symptoms_ or whatever.” 

Damian thanks the heavens, sits down, and says “My stomach is feeling…fluttery, if that’s the right word, my face heats up without my permission, and I feel self-conscious about what I say.” 

Tim scrunches up his face, sighs, and rubs his nose. “Damian, you-” He stops to laugh, the sound echoing off of the stone walls. 

_“What.”_

“N-Nothing. It’s just-You should ask Jon out. Go for a movie or dinner or whatever.“ 

“Then will my… Sickness disappear?” Damian asks with a scowl. 

Tim nods, barely keeping in his laughter. “Yeah. Most definitely.” 

_“Fine.”_

* * *

One day later, Damian is dating Jon and his symptoms are gone and Tim is running for his life from a enraged Damian armed with a sword. 

All in all, a normal day. 


	8. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey I'm not sure if I am too late for this, but can I request a drabble where Damian realizes he has a crush on Jon in the middle of sparring with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Damian are aged up. Like 18-20 aged up. So. Yeah.

Damian knows that his attraction to power-real, honest power, like super-strength-would get him into trouble one day.

As it turns out, that day is today.

* * *

He and Jon were sparring-because the only reason Jon has survived this far is his powers- and Damian won yet again. 

Jon punched the ground beneath him in frustration and a crater formed underneath his fist. 

Jon became flustered and apologized repeatedly, but all Damian could focus on was the hole in the ground. 

And _that_ was when he realized the terrible truth. 

He has a crush on Jon. 

Fuck.

* * *

Damian avoids Jon for the next week and a half, hoping that his crush will disappear. 

Damian has never claimed to be smart in regards to emotions. 

But next time he sees Jon, he’s casually making a wall tip over. 

Damian promptly retreats. 

This continues for a month before Alfred decides he’s sick of it, calls Jon and locks them in a room together. 

Some questionable noises and a few hours later, they emerge, Jon with a small limp, red marks on his neck, and a bracelet with a small, glowing blue stone on his wrist. 

Damian, on the other hand, is practically skipping, a smug grin on his face every time he sees Jon’s neck or that little limp. 

(Tim sees this, covers his eyes, and shouts, “Nope! No! Not seeing this, I am _not_ seeing this.” 

Damian laughs at him while Jon blushes.) 


	9. Mamihlapinatapei-Jondami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _If it's not already requested: Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. Backup request: Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage. JonDami would be fun for both. ouo (Also your blog is like, the best part of my tumblr experience!!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This anon is so sweet. That made me so happy.

Jon and Damian are in love. 

Everyone can see it. 

It’s in the way they talk, in the way they touch. 

It’s scattered across them like it’s always been there, and it’s just a fact of life. 

Grass is green, Superman came from Krypton, Jon and Damian are in love. 

One, two, three. 

The problem? 

When they look at each other, when they feel the love that wells up inside them…they don’t see it reflected. 

So they sit, both in love, and both afraid to make the first move. 

_I love you._ Jon wants to say. 

_You are worth more than my legacy._ Damian wishes to tell. 

In the end, no one makes the first move. 

Neither one takes that first step. 


	10. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _can i request damian getting jealous about someone else getting close to jon?_

Damian has no _reason_ to feel jealous. He knows that Jon doesn’t belong to him. He knows that Jon is rather…Attractive. 

Absolutely no reason. 

And yet. 

And yet Damian can feel a snarl forming on his lips as that _harlot_ moved closer to Jon, laughing that coy laugh and trailing her fingers up Jon’s arms. 

Damian’s grinding his teeth into dust. 

Today was supposed to be _their_ day. One where it’s supposed to be _only_ Jon and him. 

How could Jon let her intrude? 

Another annoying, high pitched giggle, Damian loses it. 

He storms over there with a glare worthy of the Joker. Grabs Jon and pulls him behind him, eyes flashing as he snarls, “He’s _mine_. Get your own.” 

He leaves, dragging Jon by the arm with him before she can respond. 

“Damian? What was that about?” 

Jon sounds confused. 

Damian snorts as he recalls the red blush on Jon’s cheeks. He probably is. 

“It’s our day, Jon. I’m not about to let some girl interrupt.” Damian retorts. 

He’s pointedly ignoring the way his heart beats faster as Jon smiles. 

“Okay. Hey, wanna go play a game?” 

“Yes.” 

As the turn and walk away, Damian’s hand gripping Jon’s, he sends a deadly smirk to the girl from before. 

She flees to her friends, and Damian keeps on walking. 


	11. JonDami-Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Hi! I'm the weirdo who doesn't know how to use Tumblr. :3 "Rescue" with JonDami please? ^-^_

Damian has to go to a gala. 

Damian doesn’t want to go a gala. 

“You have to go!” Father shouts as Damian storms his way into the cave. 

Damian knows he has to. 

But the entire evening will be boring and he’ll be surrounded by ladies who for some reason want to give his cheeks a pinch. 

Luckily, he has a boyfriend who’s willing to help out. 

* * *

“Thank you.” Damian hisses as he ducks behind Jon as one of those _women_  pass by, giggling and drinking champagne.

“It’s not a problem.” Jon replies, smiling politely the way his mom taught him at a waiter who passes by.  


(Clark may not know, but Jon has journalist in his blood and Lois is only encouraging this by teaching her son the tricks of the trade.)

“ _No, but they wouldn’t stop touching me.”_ Damian says, throwing a glare.  


Jon laughs. “Don’t worry, Damian. I’ll always be there to **rescue** you.” He winks over his shoulder as another group walks past saying _Oh_ , _where is that Wayne boy. I want to give him a hug._ and watches as Damian shivers and repositions Jon in front of him.

“Doesn’t matter if it’s from villains or not.”  


“ _Jon,_ keep a eye out.”  


“Yes, dear.”  



	12. Damian and Alfred the Cat-Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _For a drabble - "warmth" with Alfred the cat and Damian? (I adored Artemis & Damian.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing as Alfred the cat.

Alfred flicks his tail as he watches his kitten shiver and strip himself from that vibrant red thing.

Alfred narrows his eyes at the red nose and pink cheeks.

That is not normal. Not for his kitten.

His kitten’s fur is brown and black.

Not pink.

Letting out a concerned meow, Alfred leaps his way down from the bookcase and landing on the soft bed, staring at his kitten.

“Hello, Alfred.” Kitten says, doing that odd thing with his lips.  


Alfred mews his greetings.

“It’s freezing cold outside.” Kitten comments, looking out the window.  


And, indeed, outside is all white and Alfred knows that means loss of **warmth**.

Nodding his head, Alfred grabs his kitten’s hand and drags him onto the bed.

His kitten follows without a word and falls onto his back, green eyes so like Alfred’s mother’s looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m exhausted.”  


Alfred’s left ear gives a twitch and he climbs onto Kitten’s chest, purring as he tries to heat him up.

Kitten laughs and scratches Alfred on the head.

Alfred purrs some more as he nuzzles Kitten’s chin.

“Good Kitten.” Alfred tells him.  


Kitten doesn’t seem to understand.

That’s okay though. He’s just a kitten.

And Alfred will take care of his kitten.


	13. Dick and Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _please do a fanfic of damian stepping on a lego..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my ask box for _forever_ but I never figured out how to start it. But a friend helped me out, and here it is!
> 
> _Finally!_

Dick is being annoying.

Again.

“Damian!”  


Damian can feel his temper snapping.

“ _Damian!:_  


“What do you _want?_ ” Damian explodes, throwing his book down beside him as he glares down at his older brother.

Dick grins. “Play with me! Stop reading and come down here!”

Damian groans, reading the title of his book. It’s called Artemis Fowl, and apparently the protagonist, Artemis, reminds Jon of Damian.

Damian wants to figure out why.

But _apparently_ he _can’t_ because of _annoying older brothers!_

 _“_ If I go down there for ten minutes, will you _leave me alone?_ ”  


_“_ Yes.”

“Fine.” Damian swings his way to the floor like the monkey he descended from, and lands a few feet away from Dick.  


“Happy?”  


“Nope! _You_ have to come  _here.”_ Dick says with a shit eating grin as he waves to himself.  


Huffing, Damian did as he was told, only to step-

“Ow! What the hell?”  


Dick bursts out laughing, bending at the waist as he points at his little brother.

“You-you stepped on a ton of Legos!” He says once he can breath.  


Damian stands, staring at the arranged black blocks on the cave floor.

“Grayson?”  


“Yes, Dami?”  


“I’m giving you two seconds to run.”  


Dick pales and takes full advantage of those two seconds.

Damian catches him anyways.


	14. Jaydami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Some Jaydami angst please??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command anon.

The first time Damian notices Jason Todd in another light is when he’s thirteen. 

Jason takes off his helmet and Damian takes note of his strong jawline and goes about his day. 

That night, he stares the ceiling and wonders why he looked in the first place.

* * *

The second time Damian observes Jason, he admires his arms. 

They’re big, like Father’s, only _different_. 

Damian wants those arms to pick him up, wants to feel the muscles that ripple underneath his uniform, wants to watch as he fights. 

“Demon Brat!” Jason shouts, and suddenly Damian’s on his back with Jason over him. 

Damian’s face turns red. 

“You have to _pay attention-”_ Jason tells him, strong figure shadowed by the street light. 

Damian opens his mouth to reply, to give a retort, but then a gunshot echoes, and Damian can’t focus on Jason.

* * *

The third, fourth, how many times Damian keeps his eye on Jason, he realizes that he wants to be around him, wants to feel those butterflies in his stomach, to allow his heart to race when Jason faces him.

When he’s fifteen, he realizes. He has a crush. 

Damian accepts this and goes on with a plan to seduce Jason. 

He _wants_ him, wants him so entirely that sometimes he can’t breath. 

Damian loves everything about Jason, from his fury to his body, to his voice and his stupid habits. Damian loves everything and- 

“Jaybird!” 

The illusion that he might get Jason shatters. 

Jason turns and _grins,_ full of love and devotion, and he’s never smiled at Damian like that. 

“Roy!” Jason laughs as his best friend launches himself into Jason’s chest. 

Roy Harper pulls back with softened eyes and a quirk to his lips, and says “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too.” Jason says, and he kisses Roy. 

Damian freezes. 

_He kissed Roy, he kissed Roy-_

“Sorry, Dami. I guess we won’t be able to go to the park today.” Jason tells him, and Damian nods, barely hearing over the rush of blood in his ears. 

_He kissed Roy, he kissed Roy-_

Jason and Roy walk away and Damian scrambles his way to a rooftop. 

He can’t- 

Damian hunches over and cries because he’s in love with Jason, head over heels, and Jason- 

Jason’s in love with Roy. 

Damian curls up tighter and screams. 


	15. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _JonDami wedding fluff, Dick crying in the background because HIS BABY IS GETTING MARRIED, also the superdads can give a toast at the reception or something like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to fit the superdads in, sorry guys.

It’s a beautiful day outside. The sun’s shining, flowers are blooming, and Jon stands at the alter, waiting for his groom. 

The music starts, and Jon turns his eyes to see Damian walking with Bruce on his arm, carrying a bouquet of scarlet roses with electric green tossed in. 

Jon can’t breathe because Damian’s wearing a pure white suit, a tie that matches Jon’s and a smirk that melts into a smile as he steps up to stand in front of Jon. 

Everyone sits, and Damian and Jon look at each other, gripping each other hands as they tune out the priest. 

They only stop when he says, “And now, the to-bes have vows that they have written themselves.” 

Damian goes first, just as he wanted, months ago, and Jon let’s him. “Something old,” He touches the sword that rests against the alter-it’s his grandfather’s sword, Jon knows. It’s old, and Damian wanted something from his mother’s side. Jon couldn’t deny him. 

“Something new.” Damian gently pats the bracelet on his wrist. “Something borrowed,” Here, he runs his fingers over the handkerchief in his breast pocket-it’s Alfred’s. 

“And something blue.” Damian shakes his flowers, the single bright blue rose standing out. “Jon, Beloved, I love you. I haven’t said it as often as I should, and I don’t think I ever will. But,” Damian takes a breath. “I’m saying it here and now. I love you more than anyone in the world.“ 

“Hey!” 

Damian scoffs. “Shut up, Todd. He’s joining the family.” Jon laughs a bit at that. 

“But. Jon, I want to be there for you. And that’s what I’m going to do.” With that, Damian shuts his mouth, and Jon really wants his kiss his cheek. 

“Dami,” He says instead. “I’ve known you since we were ten and still sidekicks, and I was still trying to learn to learn how to be Superboy. We’ve gone through a lot since those times-” Jon reaches up to brush Damian’s hair away from a scar earned saving Jon’s life when he was eighteen. “And though sometimes I want both of us to just give up being superheroes, I know that won’t happen. So I swear that I’ll always be there, and I don’t care if we’re fighting for our lives or just sitting on the couch. I want to be there for everything, and I promise I will be.”

Damian smiles, and he discretely blinks away tears. Jon grins back.

The next few minutes pass in a blur, and nothing exists beside Damian and him. But then the priest says, “Do you, Jonathan Samuel Kent, take Damian Wayne to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Jon nods. “I do.”

“And do you, Damian Wayne, take Jonathan Samuel Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  


Damian doesn’t flinch or hesitate. “I do.”

“Then you may kiss the groom.”  


Jon mutters, “Finally.” and pulls Damian close to seal their wedding.

Dick bursts into tears, everyone claps and everything Jon wants is in his arms.

Yeah, It’s the perfect day.


	16. Jason & Tim & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _How about Bruce or Dick do something shitty, forcing Tim or Jason to be the good older brother to Damian until they apologize?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this later.

_Really,_ Tim thinks furiously, _A person would think that Bruce would learn his lesson after having as many kids as he has._

Apparently not, because Damian is doing his whole not-upset-or-hurt routine, and Tim can see right through it.

“He’s such an-an-” Damian starts, scrunching his face up.  


Tim sighs and cautiously runs a hand through his kid brother’s hair. Damian snarls at him, and Tim retreats.

“What happened?”  


“He-they-”  


“Wait.” Tim holds up a hand.  _“They?”_  


“Yes, they!” Damian replies, and punches the pillow that he’s laying on. “Father and Grayson!”  


Tim goes very, very still.

_Oh, so it’s not just Bruce. Oh no, it’s Bruce and **Dick.**_

Tim pulls out his phone and calls Jason.

“What’s up, Tiny Tim?”  


“Code B and D.”  


_“Shit.”_ Jason swears, and Tim nods.  


“Demon Baby is at my house. Where are they?”  


“Coming your way.” Jason says, and Tim rubs his forehead.  


“Of course they are. Stall them while I move him.”  


“You got it, Baby Bird.”  


“What’s Code B and D?” Damian asks, and Tim looks down at him.  


“Just a thing. Come on, we need to go to Jason’s.”  


“Why?”  


“Never mind why!” Tim snaps, and pulls on a hoodie. “Do you want to face Bruce and Dick?”  


“…No.” Damian says sullenly, and Tim throws him his jacket.  


“Then hurry up. Jason’s stalling them, but we need to go _now.”_  


* * *

“Okay, what the hell did they do now?” Jason asks as soon as he walks through the door.  


“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Tim replies, crossing his arms. “This is the third time in the last two months. I don’t want them around him.”  


They glance down at the sleeping boy on the couch. Damian had finally wore himself out ten minutes ago, and frankly Tim is glad he did. He needs the rest.

“What’s the game plan, Replacement?” Jason finally says, and Tim faces him.  


“We fucking don’t let them near him. Not until they apologize, and even then he won’t be going back.”  


“So, we’re taking custody and they get visits?” Jason says with a spark of bloodthirsty glee in his eyes.  


“Basically.”  


Jason grins. It’s not a nice grin.

Tim smiles back.

“Nice.”

They shake hands, and a pact is made.


	17. JonDami-soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey hope it's not too late for another JonDami Like Soulmate au. People get their matching soulmark when they reached 18 but Damian didn't get any when he reached 18. He tried not to show he was upset because he always loved soulmate tales. But with Jon tuned 18, he finally go received his that matched with Jon. It looked like Kryptonian's mate only receive their mark if their pair reached 18. So I'm imagining some angst. But Jon is still there with him without knowing he is the soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strayed from the whole matching symbol thing but yeah.

Damian’s three the first time he learns of soulmates.

It’s the same time he discovers the tradition of the League killing them.

“But, Mother, if we have someone to fight for, won’t we fight stronger?” He asks. It’s a logical question, one drawn from reading books and listening to gossip about the Justice League from the maids.  


“No.” Mother replies, running her hand through his hair once. Damian savors the contact-it’s a rare occasion indeed that Mother touches him outside of training.

“No, Damian. It is best that those in the League fight for the league, nothing else, because love makes us betray and love makes us separate. When you meet your soulmate, you must take your sword and kill them, as I did to mine.”  


“Mother, who was your soulmate?”  


“A lovely young woman named Adilah. She was the cleaning lady at the nearby village. I ended her life myself. You must do the same, understand?”  


“Yes, Mother.”  


* * *

This lesson didn’t stop Damian from devouring everything he could learn about Soulmates.

He secretly hopes that he never meets his, because although he will finally be together with his other half, they will have to die.

Damian…doesn’t want that. Not for them.

* * *

The first time Damian sees a soulmark in real life, he’s five. The words, _Oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking_. is imprinted on on Mother’s skin.

If Damian closes his eyes, he can imagine Adilah.

Brown skin, amber eyes flecked with gold, strong arms, and a witty and mischievous smile.

Damian doesn’t understand why anyone would kill Adilah.

* * *

When he’s ten, he meets his father.

He knows that Father’s soulmate is not Mother, and yet he doesn’t care.

Because he gets to leave this place where he has to kill his other half, and though he may be a bastard born out of seduction and passion, he wants to meet his soulmate.

He wants to finally feel whole.

* * *

Father’s soulmate is Superman.

Superman is-

Damian tolerates him.

But then everything goes to hell, Kent dies, Father screams as his soulmate is gone, utterly gone, and a new Clark Kent arrives, and his soulmate is not Father.

It’s Lois Lane, and Damian can feel his father’s anguish. He gets Clark back, and yet he doesn’t.

Damian sleeps with him, curled up into his side for the next month, because that’s where Kent used to sleep, and Father is-

Father is silent with his despair.

This is exactly what Damian wanted to avoid.

Damian buries his head into Father’s shoulder and hugs him tight.

* * *

When Damian is thirteen, he meets Jonathan Kent.

Father may have lost his soulmate, but he still works with Kent, and they are still the world’s finest.

Damian begins sleeping with him again after he completely breaks down in the secrecy of his room.

But Jonathan Kent is not like either of the Supermen, and Damian appreciates that.

So he tries to befriend him.

It starts and ends and falls and rises, and through it all, Damian is living for that moment five years away. That moment when his words will sear into his skin forever.

He waits and he learns, and he’s best friends with Jonathan Kent the whole time.

* * *

Damian’s eighteen, and that moment doesn’t come.

He stares at his arm, eyes wide in disbelief. Has-

Has _anybody_ not gotten their soulmark?

Damian glances up, and everyone knows.

They look at his blank wrist, they look at his-his _failure,_ because it is a failure-and Damian flees.

What has he done to deserve this?

Damian wipes at his eyes.

More tears come.

His soulmate is the reason he left his mother-he didn’t want to kill them.

And yet-

It seems that he has no such thing.

Damian bends at the waist with a sob, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Why-”  


He can’t finish the question.

* * *

Damian starts wearing a thick black bracelet on his wrist, and dares anyone to object.

They never do.

* * *

Jon turns eighteen, and he gets his words the second he does.

Damian turns and walks away.

He can’t let his blank self disrupt this momentous occasion for his best friend.

He simply can’t.

(He doesn’t notice the burn on his wrist.)

* * *

Damian rarely looks at his arm.

He has no reason to.

Before, he used to look at it in excitement, used to wonder what it will say.

He has no reason.

Jon flies past him, a simple red blur, to their enemy of the day, and Damian catches the flash of black on his wrist.

It’s the first time in months they’ve been able to see each other, and they haven’t been able to speak a word.

His gauntlet starts burning, so Damian tears it off, leaves it in the rubble as he jumps into Jon’s arms.

They don’t have to speak-they haven’t since he was seventeen.

So when Damian flips over the villain’s head, hurling a bird-a-rang through his eye and Jon uses his heat vision to burn a unforgiving line into his back, Jon catches him.

His side hurts, his arm is dislocated, and he can barely move, but they _won._

“Hey, are you okay?” _  
_

“I’m _fine,_ Flamebird.”

Jon’s face lights up.

“I knew it!”  


Jon kisses him.

Damian’s frozen. He-what?

“Flamebird, what are you doing?”  


Jon grins, hugging him tight. Damian winces, the movement upsetting his ribs. “You’re my soulmate!” Jon cheers, spinning him around.

“I-what?”  


“You said my soulmate words!” Jon rolls up his sleeve and-  


There.

_I’m fine, Flamebird._

“I don’t have a soulmate!” Damian hisses, tearing off his band.  


“Uh, yeah, you do.” Jon says, pointing to his arm.  


_Hey, are you okay?_

“So I do.” Damian breathes, chancing a peek up at Jon under his eyelashes.  


“Yeah, you do.” Jon laughs, and he kisses him again, and even though Damian is hurting so much, he decides that there’s no place he’d rather be.


	18. Dickdami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Could I request some DickDami fluff_

They’re sitting on the couch, Dick’s feet in Damian’s lap, and Damian has those butterflies in his stomach that he hates and loves.

Hates because it makes him blush which _no he doesn’t like, and no he doesn’t do, Drake,_ and loves because, well.

When he blushes, Dick hugs him tight and Damian really likes that.

He knows that he has a crush, knows that Dick is at least twice his age, and yet-

He can’t seem to let go of this stupid little crush.

“Damian?”  


His attention snaps back to Dick, who has a concerned frown on his face.

“What?” He asks, nervous. What if Dick has discovered his secret, what if-

“You aren’t beating my ass at Mario Kart.” Dick says, waving a hand at the TV.  


Damian glances towards the screen, and, yes, he’s been driving slowly and he’s in last place-

“That won’t do.” He murmurs, skillfully dominating the track within a few seconds.  


“I’m fine, Grayson. I was just…thinking.”  


Dick raises an eyebrow, pausing the game. “Thinking?”

Yes. Thinking of that rosy tint that comes over his vision when Dick’s around, the butterflies in his stomach, the way his heart seems to swell when Dick smiles, the way that he tends to get flustered when Dick shows off his flexibility.

“Indeed. I was thinking.”  


Dick’s skeptical, Damian can tell, but he sits up and plants a kiss on Damian’s forehead. Damian flushes bright red, heart pounding. “Okay, then.”

_Thumpthumpthump, thumpthumpthump, thumpthump-_

Damian stands, barely able to form words. “I need to-”

He flees the room, Dick’s amused gaze following his back.


	19. JonDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _JonDami obviously, a small drabble about Older!Jon realizing how pretty Damian is going through his phases. Example being, wearing flower crowns_

Jon’s watching him.

He’s _been_ watching him.

It’s rather irritating, especially because he’s trying to focus on solving a case.

“Stop. Staring.” Damian snaps, turning to glare at his boyfriend.

His flower crown falls into his eyes. Red and yellow and blue covers his vision of Jon, and he pushes it back up with one finger.

“Sorry.” Jon chuckles.  


He still doesn’t stop.

“Hey, what flowers are in your crown?” Jon snags his crown and pulls it off his head, looking at it curiously.  


“Roses, bluebells, and madrigal.”  


“They look good.”

“Thank you, now give it back.”  


Jon laughs and places it on his own head. ‘You didn’t let me finish.” He leans close, and Damian can feel his cheeks heating up.

“But they look beautiful on you.”  


Damian shoves him back, face red, and snatches the flower crown back before putting it back on his head. He holds his head high, and ignores how Jon kisses his forehead and hugs him from behind.

“Dami, you’re gorgeous, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Jon says into his shoulder, and Damian allows himself a small smile as he slowly rests his back against Jon’s chest.  


“I don’t plan to.”  


Jon muffles his laugh. “Good.”

Damian inclines his head back to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw. ‘Don’t let anyone tell you that you are not the most attractive person on this planet, Kent.”

“Okay.”  


“Excellent.”  



	20. Cass & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt-_
> 
> _A drabble request for Damian and Cass having a sibling bonding moment. Just them having fun or talking about their experiences with the league._

_Gotham’s lights make it look like it’s not a cesspool,_ Damian muses on top of the Wayne Tower, legs dangling off the roof.

And it does. The lights disguise the grit, the dangers of the night, the people down below who only want to survive.

Gotham blinds those lucky enough to live comfortably in her.

 _Well_ , Damian amends, wind rustling through his hair and making his cape blow to the side. _She only blinds those dumb enough to let her._

Cass dances her way next to him, footsteps silent just like his, and sits gracefully.

They both stare at the unfortunate that they vowed to protect for a moment, and Damian contemplates looking for a mugging, about to stand when his older sister grabs his wrist, and he looks to her in confusion, because why-

She shakes her head and points to Jason and Tim bickering as they patrolled, and Damian scoffs at them, already wanting to kick their faces in so that they stop.

He’s just not in the mood tonight.

Cass taps his head, and he looks over at her, and she quickly signs _Want to talk_ in a code that only those high up in the league know.

He fights the urge to smile, and motions _what about_ and Cass brightens, moving her mouth with no sound. 

_Our teachers in the league._

She can speak-it’s just that she sometimes doesn’t like to, and that’s something Damian can understand, because in the league, you learn to tell what the other is saying with only a glance, and that’s often a thing he misses in the rare times when he wants to go back to the desert.

Of course, nobody is as good as Cass, but it was still there, and that’s one of the reasons why he likes to talk to her.

Cass smiles and nods, and Damian thumps his fist against his thigh, once twice, and Cass shifts until she’s cross-legged and facing him, and Damian does the same. 

_So,_ Damian starts, and they don’t stop until the sun rises and their siblings are looking for them, and their sides hurt from laughing and lips hurt from grinning and frowning and cheeks stained with tears. 

Damian can’t think of a better way to spend the night.


	21. Dick & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
> _First of all, congrats on 300 followers! That's great :) Second, if I haven't missed it and your requests are still open, could you write something hurt/comfort with my favorite brothers Dick and Damian? I love your writing and I love love love your cosmic au so anything you write is amazing. Thanks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have squeaked when I got this.
> 
> I refuse to acknowledge why.

Dick wakes up feeling like shit, and from the way his back screams in protest as he tries to get up, it’s not just in his mind. 

He falls back down, covering his face with his hands as a cough rattles his lungs and makes him sound like a dying whale. 

_“Ugh._ He spits at the world, burrowing his way under his blankets. 

Fuck being Batman, he needs sleep. 

His eyes are drifting shut, his breathing is evening out, and everything is right with the world until- 

“Grayson!” 

-a small body that’s his baby brother lands on him, and through Damian’s chatter about him being lazy and _it is time to get up, Grayson, breakfast is ready,_ Dick groans and pulls Damian into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him like a koala bear and drifting off again. 

Well, he tries to. 

Damian has other plans, and made them known by kicking and yelling in his ear and trying to squirm his way out, but Dick will not be deterred, no sir. 

He’s sick, he wants rest, and he wants cuddles with one Son of Batman, and by god will he get it. 

“Shush.” He murmurs into his pillow, arms tightening, and Damian huffs into his chest. 

“Grayson, what is the matter.” Damian asks, and it’s not a question-it’s a demand, and Dick’s too tired right now to scold him on that, so he just says it. 

“I’m sick.” He sighs, another cough working itself up, and he manages to make it one where he doesn’t cough until he curls up, so he counts that as a plus. 

Damian makes a noise of acknowledgment, and tries to escape again. “I will inform Pennyworth and make sure he brings you the appropriate medicine.” He says, and Dick groans again. 

“But I want to cuddle with you.” He whines, huddling further under the covers as the horrible sun tries to burn his eyes out. 

Damian falls silent, and Dick takes than opportunity to make them more comfortable, shifting them until Damian’s able to see his shoulder. 

“…I can call him instead.” Damian ventures, looking uncertain, and Dick smiles as he takes that to mean that Damian won’t leave. 

“Okay.” 


	22. Jondami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
> _((CONGRATS NIKE ON 300 FOLLOWERS, YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT I LOVE YOU CHILD)) Okay for my request, damijon, remember the Let Me love you in the chat? That with Jon as Superboy chasing Damian as Robin around Gotham. The press finds out about it. ((AGAIN CONGRATS *TACKLE HUGS*))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virus is too sweet to me, haha.
> 
> Also this was idea was spawned by me telling virus that my sister chases after our cat yelling LET ME LOVE YOU. It somehow turned into jondami.

“Goddamnit,” Damian hisses as he swings into an office, already running into the other room. 

A crash of metal, and Damian almost squeaks as he jumps out the window, grappling gun connected to a building as far away as he can get. 

“Robin!” A voice shouts, and Damian bites back a shiver, because truly, that is the most despicable sound he’s heard all night. 

(Who’s chasing him?) 

“Let me love you!” That same voice yells for the hundredth time in these twenty-four hours, and Damian scowls as his cheeks heat up for the hundredth time. 

(Why, no one other than Jon, of course!) 

A body slams into his side, and Damian can’t keep back a yelp as Jon swings him around with a laugh. 

“Got you!” He says with that smile, and Damian bristles, quickly escaping from his arms. 

“No.” He growls, sending a severe frown towards his friend before melting into the shadows. 

And so the chase continues.

* * *

(The next day shows Superboy hugging Robin tightly, a grin on his face a stark contrast to Robin’s far grumpier one. 

Damian stares down at the article on his phone and clenches his fist at the headline. 

**Superboy and Robin in love?**

“JON!”)


	23. Jondami, Ra's Al ghul & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ra's is a horrible person in general, and never really cares for his family. But he usually some times goes on a surprise visit to see Damian. So like, Damian and Jon is finally in a relationship and Ra's decides to talk to him about that. Damian is slightly amused that his grandfather is paying attention to his love life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Ra’s a evil, loopy grandpa who cares, sorry not sorry. =_=

Ra’s al Ghul is a villain. 

He is aware of this fact, and embraces it, and he may be…. creepy in his pursuit to stay on top, and yes, he may be obessed with the Wayne family, but he’s over ten thousand years old, and he’s bored. 

They give him entertainment. 

That’s not to say he doesn’t love his family, because he does, completely and sometimes overwhelmingly, because the Pit tends to make emotions stronger. 

Ra’s knows that he’s a bit not right in his head, but really. Isn’t everyone? Ra’s hasn’t seen anyone like the Joker in all his years of life either, so he doesn’t give two shits about what people think. 

Say he crazy, but he’s better than Joker. 

(What is it that the more recent generations say? I don’t give a fuck? 

Or is it I have zero fucks to give? 

Hm.)

Either way, he loves his grandson, and so he decides to go visit him from time to time and make sure that those he surrounds himself with are up to par. 

(Dick Grayson is one such person, but Ra’s respects him enough to admit that he’s more emotionally balanced than most in Damian’s life, and so leaves that relationship be.) 

Superman’s son, however, shall remain to be seen. 

“So,” Ra’s says to the boy in front of him, and leans down until they’re eye to eye. 

“What are your intentions with me grandson?” 

Jonathan Samuel Kent stares at him like he’s insane.

* * *

“Damian! Your grandfather is-is-” Jon explodes as Damian walks into his living room. 

“Out of his mind, psychotic, unsettling, disturbing?” Damian lists off without looking up from the case file. 

“YES!” 

Damian glances at his boyfriend with a amused quirk of his eyebrow. “Don’t concern yourself when him, okay Beloved? He’s just making sure you’re up to his standards.” 

“His standards are ridiculous!” 

“So is he, and yet he’s still one of my father’s greatest opponents. Don’t concern yourself. If you’re still alive, than you passed the test. Next is making sure that you survive the trial of winning my hand in marriage.” 

_“WHAT?”_


	24. Jondami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Drabble request where Damian is kidnapped but is not allowed to safe himself to protect his secret identity. Jon hear the news in metropolis and thought Damian was really helpless and goes to rescue him. The media thought they were dating and Bruce regret his decision._

_It’s at times like this that I regret being purposefully vague about my origins,_ Damian thinks sourly as he’s carted off to some safehouse. 

The sedative they gave him would have knocked out an average civilian-they’re professionals, obviously, although Damian finds it odd that they don’t recognize him if they are considering his relatives-but Damian is no civilian and so it’s just a minor annoyance because he’s forced to pretend to be unconscious. 

Really. 

_This is ridiculous,_ Damian mentally groans, and chenches his fists in frustration because he’s just poor little Damian Wayne, the spoiled rich kid who can’t fight. 

Ugh. 

“Let’s call the Boss, let him that we have him.” One of his kidnappers says. 

Damian thumps his head against the wall, and hopes that if he does it enough, he’ll really pass out.

* * *

“… And in other news, Damian Wayne has been missing for five hours now, and authorities have gotten no demands for his safe return…”

Jon’s head snaps up from his comic.

* * *

Damian’s almost dozed off when the wall explodes and Superboy steps through, eyes blazing red. 

Damian blinks once, twice, and Jon breaks the chains on his wrists and ankles, and lifts him up, his grip betraying his strength, and gently sets him outside, pressing a kiss to his hair and whispers, “It’ll be okay, Damian. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” 

Damian stares at at his back as he steps back in, and the screams started. 

Damian can’t help it. 

He laughs.

* * *

Within the week, the picture of Superboy carrying a bewildered Damian Wayne is all over the internet, and a video of them hugging desperately is a top hit on YouTube. 

Bruce Wayne, when asked, smiles without emotion at the camera, and says, “If my son wants to date a superhero, who am I to stop him?” 

Meanwhile, Damian gets kidnapped again, and Superboy’s there within a minute. 

People eventually learn to just not put a finger on the youngest Wayne, because the consequences are just not worth it. 

(The week after, Jon Kent gets saved by Robin, and the internet loses its shit again. 

It’s a busy month for everyone.)


	25. Jondami, Hanahaki au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
>  
> 
> _if you're still open for the 400 followers drabble thing (congrats!! that's amazing!!) i'd like hanahaki disease damain with the bat boys finding out,,_

They don’t find out like Damian wants them too. In fact, he’d rather them not know at all, but he supposes that they’d end up knowing.

They find out like this.

Damian coughs and sunflower petals come up as the Joker laughs maniacally, the fucking crow bar swinging in his hand.

“You know,” Joker starts, squatting in front of him and petting his hair, “I had Hanahaki once.”

Damian closes his eyes in disgust and turns his head away. Hanahaki has worn down his body, has made his reflexes slower than they’ve ever been, but it’s still disturbing that he’s been caught by the Joker on a relatively calm night for Gotham.

He braces himself for another hit of the crowbar and more petals when the window shatters.

Damian coughs.

They find out like this.

When it’s all said and done, when Damian is untied and being held up against Dick, when Father is looking over him for serious injuries-

Damian coughs.

And red covered yellow land in Father’s palm.

The world seems to stop, just for a second, just long enough for Damian to feel the burn in his throat and see the shock on his family’s face, and then time turns back on.

Damian’s left with his family who knows that he has Hanahaki.

They find out like this.

Damian coughs and petals come up.

Dick starts to shout, Jason and Tim exchange glances, Father clenches his fist, and Damian screams for Jon.

He’s there in an instant, sees Damian’s desperate face, and then they’re gone in a streak of color.

They find out like this.

Damian comes home and says, “I have Hanahaki and I’m going to die.”


	26. Jondami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ahhh congrats on all us followers!!!!! Okay, for a prompt I may have fallen in love with Jon scrambling into Dami's closet because he hears Bruce coming after your batlantern proposal fic. Maybe a coming out of the closet joke haha. I love all your fics. Thank you so much for writing it always brightens up my day when I see one on my dash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fucking fluffy.

Jon’s fallen into a pleasant haze of happiness, and he doesn’t mind at all. 

Damian hums and runs his hand through Jon’s hair, the other turning the page as he read aloud. “It meant that Crowley has been allowed to develop Manchester, while Aziraphale had a free hand in Shropshire…” 

Jon blinks up at his boyfriend sleepily, a dopey smile on his face as Damian just reads, and he wraps his arms around Damian’s waist and snuggles closer, because _wow,_ he loves his boyfriend so much. 

Damian stops and looks down at him, raising his eyebrow in amusement. “You okay, Jon,” he asks, and Jon makes a sound of pure _joy._

Damian laughs softly, and Jon’s insides flutter with love. 

“What did I do to deserve you,” he mumbles, eyes sliding shut as Damian presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Something amazing, I’m sure,” Damian says, and Jon chuckles quietly. 

“Probably,” he agrees, and steals a kiss before returning to hugging Damian’s stomach. 

Damian is just so amazing. Jon’s _really_ not sure what he did to get this, but he’s so so glad he did, because the idea of Damian being with anyone else makes Jon frown and a bad taste appear on his tongue.

_Man, whoever has a crush on Damian is really unlucky,_ Jon thinks with a small frown of sympathy, because he’s been in their boat before. He’s only been lucky enough to have his feelings returned. 

Damian returns to his book, and Jon promptly forgets that thought, already drifting off again. 

A thudding on the door interrupts Damian mid-word and Jon mid-breath. 

“Damian,” Dick shouts, and they exchange panicked looks. 

They…haven’t revealed their relationship yet, mostly because they don’t want to deal with the media storm that’s guaranteed to come after. 

A grimace makes its way onto Jon’s face at the thought of it, and Dick knocks again. 

“Get into the closet,” Damian hisses at him, and Jon blearily does as he’s told, stumbling over his own feet as he gently closes the door behind him, and falling down a moment before Dick slams the door open. 

Jon rubs at his eyes and forces himself to stay awake as he watches through the crack of the closet door. 

“Damian,” Dick says, and Damian only flicks his eyes up, and he’s blatantly disinterested, and _why_ does Jon find that so attractive? 

“What, Grayson,” Damian drawls, and Jon blinks heavily at that, mouth suddenly very, very dry. 

Fuck his hormones. 

“I thought I heard someone in here,” Dick says, and Jon stops breathing. 

Damian shrugs nonchalantly. “I read aloud at times.” 

“And why do you have Good Omens? Isn’t that Jon’s book,” Dick points out, and yep, it absolutely is. 

Jon starts to sweat nervously. 

“Jon lent it to me after I agreed to read it,” Damian replies, and that’s not the whole truth. 

Jon just brought it with him today, and Damian had started reading it, no persuasion involved. 

Dick narrows his eyes but leaves anyways, and Jon can hear him say _false alarm,_ but he can’t really focus on that when Damian grabs him by the collar and kisses him. 

“Can we go back to what we were doing,” Damian asks, and Jon nods. 

“Love you, Damian.” 

“Love you too, Jon.” 


	27. Tim & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm happy to be one of those 400 congrats hon <3 um about that tradition i don't know everything u write is awesome but i know u love hurt/comfort genre so how about tim and damian gen? These two are the ultimate fuel for this genre lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Anon knows me so well.

Tim hasn’t slept in at least five days. His eyelids have gotten heavy, and he’s only staying awake through sheer force of will and coffee.

Tim knows that it’s a bad combination, but he can’t sleep, not yet, not until he has this case finished, because this person has killed more than fifteen innocent people, he _needs to find them-_

He wakes up with a gasp as though he’s underwater and blinks.

Oh. He'd… Passed out at this table.

Tim sighs, stands, and looks outside. If he’s lucky, then it’ll be a couple hours before night, so then he’d be able to-

No. It’s dark out, and when he glances at the clock on the wall, it’s almost time for Red Robin to go on patrol.

Tim closes his eyes and _fights_ through the wave of exhaustion and dizziness that crashes into him, and heads to the shower.

For some reason, his thought process is fuzzy and he can’t really walk right.

Insomnia. Gotta love it.

He turns on the water and blinks.

He falls, bare feet slipping on the wet tiles as he takes a step, and thinks that this isn’t really living as his vision flickers to black.

–

Damian _knows_ that this is stupid, _knows_ that this is immature, but-

But Dick looked worried, had asked everyone about Tim, and everyone had assumed that he was on patrol.

Tim is not.

So Damian is headed to Tim’s apartment to scold him about making their older brother concerned, but with he gets there, things are… _off._

The whole apartment is misty, so full of water that it makes Damian start to choke, and Tim didn’t answer the door.

Worry spikes despite himself, and Damian marches into the living room, and what is happening to Tim?

There’s finished coffee cups everywhere, his uniform is unwashed and needs mending, and everything is just a mess.

A smirk twitches at his lips before Damian can stop it, and he heads for the bathroom to shut the water off.

What he sees makes his heart skip a beat.

“Drake,” Damian breathes, and the sight of Tim unconscious on his bathroom floor, bags under his eyes and untreated injuries on his arms is perhaps one of the most terrifying things Damian has ever seen.

He scrambles to shut the water off, and Tim is still breathing, still breathing, and that’s such a relief that it makes his legs shake.

Tim is family, simple as that, and Damian doesn’t know what his world would be like without him, and Damian doesn’t want to find out.

So he picks Tim up-and he is light, too light for someone for age and height, _has he can starving himself-_ himself-sets him on the bed, careful to _no_ t touch his head, because he _saw_ the blood moving in the water, and head wounds are incredibly dangerous.

He presses bandages on the cuts and puts ice on the buries, stitches up the worst of it, and checks Tim’s head. It’s not that bad, thank God, but it requires rest to heal.

Damian curls up next to Tim, keeping his eyes trained on his soft face, and thinks that when he’s sleeping, Tim looks as young as he is, younger even.

Damian closes his eyes and tries not to fall asleep.

He fails.

–

Tim blinks up at his ceiling, wondering just how in the hell he got here, because last thing he remembers doing was landing hard on his head in the bathroom.

A shuffle, and Tim slides his eyes to the side, not really expecting anything, but-

Damian is there.

Tim blinks once, twice, and scrambles back, because _holy hell, why is Demon Brat in his bed?_

Said Demon Brat wakes up, glares at him for making him wake up, says, “Drake, you need more rest,” and drags him back to bed, already returning to sleep.

Tim furrows his brows and sighs. _This must be a trick to gain my trust,_ Tim thinks, and relaxes a bit.

If it’s a trick, then Damian won’t attack him while unconscious.

So Tim falls back asleep.


	28. Jon & Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Can you write a piece about clark and jon pranking bruce and damian : > i want the fluffiest crack fic <3 Thank yous :D_

"Dad,” Jon says, voice soft and low, and his dad looks over at him curiously.

“Dad, why are we dressed in black and hiding behind a building?”

Dad grins and settles down, pulling the hood of his jacket low over his head. “We’re gonna play a prank,” he replies, and Jon shakes his head. Dad is so weird.

“On who,” Jon asks wearily, and again, Dad only grins.

“On the _Bats.”_

Jon stops. Thinks.

And smiles.

“What are we doing,” he says, and Dad pulls out his communicator for the League, but more specifically _Batman._

“I already sent a message. He’ll be here soon, so we should set up our traps,” Dad explains with glee, and Jon laughs.

“Will Damian be there,” Jon asks, because this would be _so awesome_ to pull on both his best friend and _Batman._

Dad scrunches up his nose and tilts his head, and listens. Jon does the same, searching for that one heartbeat that’s as familiar as his own.

“Oh, _yes,”_ Jon breathes, and looks up at his father with a grin that’s as wicked as Damian’s.

“Shall we,” Dad says and holds out his arm with flourish.

Jon nods solemnly, grabs into his elbow, and together they set up their prank.

Later, when Bruce roars _Clark_ and Damian screams _Jon,_ the two Supers burst into laughter and high five.

(They avoid the Bats for a while after that, because _holy hell,_ they can be viscous with their revenge.)


	29. Tim & Damian

Tim, when asked, wouldn’t say that he knew a lot about Damian. He knew that he was Bruce’s son, that he was entitled and that he loves animals. He knows that he’s deadly with his hands, even more deadly with a sword. He knows that he likes to draw, that his favorite drink is tea, that overly sweet foods tend to make his face twist into a face that nearly sends Tim into hysterics every time. But that doesn’t necessarily mean he knows a lot of things  _ about _ Damian. These were nearly observations, things that he noticed without really thinking about it. It’s different.

He also knows that sometimes Damian grimaces with what looks to be old pain when he gets on his feet, when he twists his torso. He knows that Damian likes to hide his arms from sight, that when he smiles his little malicious smile that little scar on his lip stretches into something noticeable. He knows that he tries to avoid getting scars, that his knuckles are crooked from breaking one too many times. Like Bruce’s, Tim thinks, and forces down that flicker of anger, of abandonment.

Tim knows a lot of things. He never, though, expected  _ this,  _ never expected this patchwork of skin and constellations made of raised skin. He never,  _ never _ expected to see this.

Damian frowns as he takes his boots off, rubbing at his feet. Tim risks a glance, and rage rises at the sight of old scar tissue, of old burns. He clenches his hands into fists as he turns back to his case files, mind still on that image.

Damian’s completely covered in scars. Old scars, new scars, a new cut dissecting two ancient ones. It’s like a puzzle, a game of try to find the plain skin. His arms are crisscrossed with scars. There’s knicks on his legs, on his hands. There’s a scar near his throat, and Tim’s struck by the thought that if it was a little higher, only an inch or two nearer his chin, then Damian would be unable to speak. And -  that thought’s inconceivable to him. The cave wouldn’t be the cave without Damian’s voice echoing, just like it wouldn’t be the cave without Batcow. 

His nails dig into his palm. Damian doesn’t know that he saw, doesn’t know that Tim  _ knows  _ now. He doesn’t know. Tim intends to keep it that way.

He reaches for his coffee. He needs all the caffeine he can get his hands on if he wants to get the information he wants on Ra’s and the League, wants to be able to take down their security with a few well placed viruses.

He bares his teeth at the image of a serial killer. Damian may be a brat, may be annoying, but he’s  _ Tim’s brother. _ Nobody hurts him.

Not even his grandfather.


	30. Jason

Jason’s day starts like this: he wakes up with a warm weight presses into his side, air being blowing onto his face, and he opens his face to see his dog’s face. He grins, sits up and rubs at her head. She sniffs his face, tail wagging so hard she’s nearly shaking, and Jason laughs at her. She’s such an excitable dog that it’s kind of hilarious.

“Who’s a good girl?” he cooes, scratching her head. She barks, eyes bright, and he answers for her. “You are!”

She jumps off the bed, tail still wagging, and wanders out the bedroom door. Jason drops back down onto his pillows, staring at the ceiling. Roy had suggested he get a therapy companion, and because it was Roy, Jason had listened. And - it’s helped. It has, and he will never regret getting Sadie. She helps keep him calm and distracts him with his trauma acts up. She’s amazing, really, and -

A crash. Then - “Jason! Sadie just knocked down a plate!”

Jason sighs, gets to his feet. Looks like he’ll have to do some cleaning. Stupid dog.

He loves her anyway.


End file.
